Don't stop now
by nickyAZ0LOVE9
Summary: What if Cammie woke up sane in GG5? What if she never lost her memory? **Major spoiler alert. If you haven't read GG5, I suggest you don't read this but whatever.**
1. Chapter 1

hi im just writing this to say that i dont own this one of my favourite writers wrote this and i just wanted and said we could copy it and change it if we wanted to so im gonna write more chapters to it and see if you like it or not

so please review if you do

* * *

{Cammie POV}

I paced the floor. Mary had just left to get me a phone. It's been, what, two minutes and 14 seconds? No, two minutes and 15 seconds. I bit my lip. Maybe I should

"Miss," Mary came back in. She handed me a small Nokia (Some people think Nokia's are indestructible but me, Liz and Bex found 283 ways to destroy one) and left the room.

I took a deep breath. This was it. I would call them and they would come and No, I had to do this a different way. Make a different call.

I listened to that annoying ringing for twenty seconds before she picked up.

"Ciao," a girl said. She spoke Italian. Ciao meaning hello.

"Fiorenza, ho bisogno di un favore da te." Fiorenza, I need a favor from you.

"Cammie, sei tu?" Cammie, is that you?

"Si." Yes.

"Che cosa questa grazia di cui parli?" What is this favor you speak of?

"Beh, c' questa scuola ... Si chiama Gallagher Academy. Ci sono alcune persone che necessario portare con me." Well, there's this school...It's called Gallagher Academy. There are some people I need you to bring to me.

"Chi?" Who?

"Rachael Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry e Zachary Goode." Rachael Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry and Zachary Goode.

"Qualcun altro?" Anyone else?

I took a deep breath. "S . Se Joe Solomon sarebbe accaduto di essere svegli, lo portano anche." Yes. If Joe Solomon would happen to be awake, bring him also.

"Va bene e il nome della scuola?" Okay and the school's name?

"Gallagher Academy in Virginia, Stati Uniti." Gallagher Academy in Virginia, United States.

"Dove posso prendere?" Where do I take them?

I thought for a moment. I had not thought of this part...

Finally, I anwsered her in Italian. "Dite loro di andare a Roma. Io li trovano, non mi troveranno." Tell them to go to Rome. I will find them, they will not find me.

"Essi ci sar ...?" They will be there...?

"Se non ci sono nella prossima settimana, lascio al prossimo luogo. Se una persona nella lista non c' senza una buona ragione, me ne vado. Dite loro di essere ci che hanno sempre voluto essere e io li vedo." If they are not there in the next week, I leave to the next place. If one person on the list is not there without good reason, I leave. Tell them to be what they have always wanted to be and I will see them.

"S , lo far . Ora, questa grazia che mi chiedi ... lo mi liberi del mio debito verso di voi?" Yes, I will. Now, this favor you ask of me...will it release me of my debt to you?

"Se sono l , lo far ." If they are there, it will.

I hung up and sat back. Mary stood in the corner. I looked at her and held up the phone.

"This phone is no longer safe," I told her and then smashed the phone on the wall. She gaped at my strength before recovering herself.

"Miss, is there anything I could do for you?" she asked.

"Yes, do you have a plane ride to Rome?"

[A Few hours later]

{Liz's POV}

I shifted the computer in my lap and pulled up the Gallagher survallience camera's. I saw Ms. Morgan and Abby walking down the hall...Solomon!

"Bex! Bex!" I jumped off my bed. Bex was busy finishing some homework. I know what your thinking. Isn't she obssed with finding Cammie? Well, she is. We had to force her to do homework.

Macey and Bex came running to me. "What? What is it? Did you find her?"

I quieted down, hurt for my best friend slicing another knife through my heart. "No, but Solomon is awake."

We all ran out the door. Bex was in the lead and i was lagging behind but we eventually located Solomon, Ms. Morgan and Abby. They all looked forlorn.

"Solomon, you're awake!" Bex yelled. She didn't smiled (Bex hasn't smiled for months) but her eyes said that she was very pleased.

"I am and it's Mr. or Proffesor Solomon," he smirked. Then he looked around. "Where is Cammie?"

All three girls shot the other two women a look. He didn't know.

"Mr. Solomon," I stepped up.

"Cammie's been gone for months," Macey said bluntly. Mr. Solomon freezed then relaxed.

"I should have seen that coming," he whispered. Abby put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You didn't know, Joe," Abby said softly.

"I should have."

Abby didn't say anything.

"I should have been awake to stop her..." Joe contiued. "I should have "

"Shut up," Bex said quietly.

"Rebecca! That's not the way you talk to a Proffesor," Ms. Morgan scolded her.

Bex didn't seem to hear her. Instead she walked right up to Mr. Solomon and locked eyes with him.

"You were in a bed. In a coma. Recovering. We weren't," she whispered. "You were several halls away from her when she left. We were in the same room as her. You don't know Cammie the way we do. If anyone should have known she was leaving, it would have been me or Liz or Mace. So, no disrespect Solomon, but stop acting like Zach."

Then she took two steps back and a deep breath.

"Stop, none of you would have known," Ms. Morgan gave us all a look. "Cammie is good..."

"She's the Chameleon. She's good a dissappearing," Abby said quietly.

"Yes, which is exactly why we shouldn't blame ourselves."

"Zach. How is he?" Mr. Solomon suddenly asked.

"In love," Macey told him. Mr. Solomon looked at her for an explanation. "He left for two weeks as soon as he found out she was gone. He came back and said, i quote, 'I will kill my mother if it'll bring her back.' He hasn't exactly been himself lately."

Mr. Solomon nodded. Not what he wanted to hear, we all knew, but at least we were telling him the truth.

"mi scusi," a small voice said from behind me. I spun around, as did everyone else. A girl stood there. She had shoulder length brown hair and a small frame. Her face features easily said she was Italian, which was why she said 'excuse me' in Italian. We all understood her, of course but how did she get in here? I had top security! "Dove si trova la direttrice di questa scuola?" Where is the headmistress of this school?

"Che sarei io. Chi sei?" Ms. Morgan stepped forward. That would be me. Who are you?

"Fiorenza. Io sono di Firenze, Italia." Fiorenza. I am from Florence, Italy.

"E tu sei qui ... perch ?" Macey asked. And you are here...why?

"Ho informazioni per alcune persone da una persona molto importante." I have information for some people from a very important person.

"Chi?" Abby asked. Who?

"Cameron Morgan."

[Ten minutes, fifty four seconds and two milliseconds later, in Headmistress Morgan's office]

"Dimmi, come fai a sapere mia figlia?" Ms. Morgan asked. Tell me, how do you know my daughter?

"E dove sta?" Bex added. And where is she?

"Diciamo solo che devo il suo unico e non ho idea di dove si trova. Lei mi ha chiamato poche ore fa chiedendo un favore da me. Sono qui per realizzare il mio debito." Let's just say I owe her one and I have no clue where she is. She just called me a few hours ago asking a favor from me. I am here to fulfill my debt.

"Che cosa ha detto?" Bex asked urgently. What did she say?

"In primo luogo, ha detto ho bisogno di trovare alcune persone, prima ho detto il suo messaggio." First, she said I need to locate some people before I told her message.

"Rachael Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry e Zachary Goode." Rachael Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry and Zachary Goode.

"Andate a prendere Zach." Ms. Morgan said after a minute.

Abby ran out of the room and less than five minutes later, Zach was in the room. Bex whispered to him (in English) what has been going on. He immediatly stepped forward.

"Dove si trova?" Zach asked. Where is she?

Fiorenza shook her head. "Non lo so." I don't know.

She then took and a deep breath and said, "Lei vuole incontrarvi tutti a Roma. Avete una settimana per incontrare l ."

She wants to meet you all in Rome. You have a week to meet her there.


	2. Chapter 2

{Cammie POV}

They're here. I know it. Call it spy instincts if you like but I know they are here. In Rome. I brace myself.

Wearing a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath and jeans completed with some heels, I put on my black sunglasses and strutted off in their general direction. I knew they would be at the airport. Fiorenza called me after her meeting with them and told me they were catching a 9 o'clock flight and should be here around 3 o'clock (A/N: No, I don't know the how long the flight is between Virginia and Rome. This is just a wild guess). It was 2:48 now. If I hurried, I'd be there before they land.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not about to walk them to their hotel. I'm going to follow them. I'm not ready to see them yet. They'd want explanations and I am so not ready for that. My summer contained horrors I honestly wish I could forget.

It was getting hot. I pulled my recently dyed straight red hair back in a pony tail and casually glanced around. No followers. I hope. I'm pretty sure. I've been getting good at this kind of stuff over the summer.

The airport was coming into my line of vision. It wasn't far from the coffee shop I had been sitting at. With ten minutes to go, I could see an airplane out in the distance. That would be them. I walked into the airport and then into their bathroom. Nerves had suddenly bloomed inside my stomach.

I washed my face and breathed in. I stayed in there for about five minutes before I heard some weird preppy voice only airplane attendants could have come over the intercom.

"The plane from Roseville, Virginia has just landed. Repeat, the plane from Roseville, Virginia just landed."

They're here.

{Zach's POV}

This plane could not go faster and I've grown to dislike this seat. It made my butt numb after the first hour. I huff. Macey was on my left, nearest to the window. She had her ear plugs in and a small pink pillow in her lap. Lizz was on my right, closest to the aisle. She was on her laptop, her ear plugs in also, typing away. Mr. Solomon, Headmistress Morgan, and Bex all had the row in front of us. I think Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan were talking about the missions they went on in Rome (quietly, of course. The lady in front of them seemed very nosy). Bex was also on her laptop, only she was watching a Jackie Chan movie. Typical.

I, however, was bouncing in my seat. I could not wait to get out of this plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in ten minutes," the pilot said. "Please put all electronics away and seatbelts on."

The girls put away their iPods and computers while we all buckled up. Faster, I thought.

Macey was now filing her nails but she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked her. She smirked. Not my smirk, of course. A I know something you don't know.

Okay, maybe that is my smirk.

"Cool it, lover boy," she said dryly, back to her bored self. "We'll be landing in less than ten minutes so you can stop bouncing in your seat."

I glared at her but then I felt the plane dip and I looked out the window. The streets of Rome greeted us. I couldn't make out people's faces but they all looked the same from our height.

We went down and down and down, until we finally skidded to a stop at the airport.

{Cammie POV}

I stood by the luggage. This is where I planned to spot them.

A hand grabbed the top of my arm and I turned around, ready to fight in the middle of a crowded airport. I relaxed when I realized it was just Fiorenza. She must have come on the Roseville plane with them.

"They're here," she said.

"I know," I nodded.

"I'll I'll see you later," Fiorenza told me. Her face softened. "Call me, if you need me."

I was surprised. "But you paid your favor."

"I did," she told me. "I'm saying call me if you need a friend."

I smiled and kissed her cheek then her other. She did the same to me before smiling and slipping away. Fiorenza was almost as talented as I was in blending in.

I turned and almost smacked into Liz. She didn't know it was me so I just smiled and said an apology. Liz smiled and said it was okay. I moved away. My chest suddenly felt really tight. I didn't want her to know it was me yet and she didn't recognize me. Somehow, that hurt more than any punishment.

I went to the caf , which was right across from the luggage area. I spotted my mom and Solomon right after Liz. Then Macey. She was hard to miss. Macey was carrying so much luggage it was criminal. I found Bex when she came running to help Macey.

Zach was the last I saw. Not surprising. He could make a good pavement artist. Anyway, Zach was grabbing one small black bag then turned around and made his way to the caf . He searched the airport, looking nervous. I blinked and now his face was blank. Did I just see Zach nervous, let alone an emotion on his face?

He sat a little ways away from me. The waiter asked if he wanted anything and I saw him shake his head. I really need to stop staring. He'll know it's me if he catches me staring at him. So I did the next best thing.

I approached him.

{Zach POV}

I was in the same country as Cameron Morgan, lost spy/pavement artist. I was in the same city as Cameron Morgan, lost spy/pavement artist. I was possibly in the same building as Cameron Morgan, lost spy/pavement artist.

The thought made me nervous when I shouldn't be but it did. Fiorenza said that she would be watching us, waiting for us. Was she waiting now? Was she watching? I bet she was but then, you never know with Cammie. Cammie might think I read her like an open book but that's only when I can see her. She could be any one of these people.

I sat at the caf after grabbing my black bag. I figured I didn't need much. I packed two changes of clothes and the rest was spy stuff (bugs, computer, comms, lasers, etc). I didn't know if I would need them but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Posso ottenere qualcosa, signore?" the waiter asked me. Can I get you anything, sir?

I shook my head and he left. I scanned the crowd. Maybe I could find Cammie here. She can't be that hard to find, right?

Wrong.

No one here looked even remotly looked like my Gallagher Girl. I contiued to search the crowd, though, as I waited for my compains to get their bags.

"Ciao," said a girl voice. I turned to look. It was a girl. She was sort of small on spy standards but cute. Straight red hair, blue eyes, and a famaliar smile. Famaliar because it reminded me of Cammie.

I nodded and smiled, hoping she would go away. That was not the case. She sat right across from me, gripping her smoothie.

"So, looking for someone?" she said in English. I looked at her. Slowly, I nodded agian. She grinned. "A girl, I suppose? Someone as handsome as yourself shouldn't be single, I'm sure."

I smirked and said, "What about yourself? Your not exactly ugly."

"Thanks for the compliment," she said and smiled as if she knew something I didn't. That smile...it was famaliar. Where had I seen it?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, looking for someone," she said airly. She didn't elaborate but did go on talking. "I don't think he came though. But...how about we go somewhere? I know a coffee place, not to far from here."

I shook my head. "Sorry but I really need to meet this person. She's important."

The girl broke out into a breaktaking smile. "It's a she? You're girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said immediatly. "Well, sort of. She's been gone for awhile now. I miss her."

"I'm surprised you'd admit this much to a stranger, Zach," the girl narrowed her eyes. She was still smiling. I leaned forward.

"How do you know my name?" I whispered. Instead of coming closer, she stood and winked.

"See you soon, Blackthorne Boy," she smiled one more time and then she was gone. Just. Like. That.

I stood to go after her but one, she had already dissappeared and two, I heard someone else calling my name. I didn't move though. My Gallagher Girl had just played me...How does she do that?

Bex came up to me. "Hey, I was calling your...are you okay? You have the strangest expression on your face."

"I think I just saw Cammie," I whispered. Her eyes widened and then followed my gaze.

The girl wasn't there.

{Cammie POV}

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I slip up like that? I didn't mean to. I was just talking to him like I usually would and then I slipped and called him by his name before he told me it. Luckily, I played it off and left before he could ask anymore questions other than 'how do you know my name?'

I went to the bathroom, dropped my glasses in the bin, and hung my jacket in a stall. Someone would take it. I switched my shoes to the flats I had in my purse then put on some red lipstick. Not completly unreconizable but it'll do.

I left bathroom and saw them all gathered at the cafe. I sighed as I realized Zach was telling them he just saw him. I played it cool, though. I pretended to be interested in some random magizine. They passed right by me.

They left the airport and so did I. Outside they got in a cab and sped away. I followed in a cab of my own. The cab parked them outside of Hotel Belle. A grand hotel at that. I smiled, paid the cab driver and followed them in.

Too soon I realized that Bex had realized I was following whispered something to Zach and he turned, looking straight at me but I had already ducked into the girls bathroom. I had a few minutes before Bex, Liz, and Macey cornered me. So I did the logical thing.

I climbed into the vent. It took less than a minute to unscrew the vent and another minute to climb in. I didn't have time to screw it back on so I held it in place, careful not to let my fingers show.

Bex burst through the door. "Hello! Anyone in here?"

Macey searched the stalls. Liz stood there, biting her lip and looking around nervously. Bex growled. No, she literally growled.

"That was her! I know it, Macey! Only Cammie would wear jeans while it's blazing hot outside," Bex told her and Liz.

Macey popped a bubble. "I know."

"And I saw her come in here. No one can be cornered in a bathroom and then just dissappear like that! Only Cammie, Macey, only Cammie..." Bex voice trailed off and I saw some tears stream down her face. "Why is she evading us, Mace? Liz?"

Liz shook her head. Macey said, "She's not. She wanted us here, right? We're here friends, Bex. Sometimes we just have to trust her."

Bex took a deep breath, calmed herself and then they all left. 


End file.
